Pokemon Azure Sky
by DesmondMathis
Summary: Ash journey is over and its time for the next generation to take over. Follow four new trainers of Pallet town as the follow there dreams. But what they don't now is that there journey is part of something bigger. " What! Guardians?Chosen ones! Legendary pokemon! "


**Pokemon Azure Sword **

Desmond: Hey people im not dead, or in a coma, or some other tragic event ive been too lazy to go anywhere near my computer.

Nathan: its true he wouldn't get off the couch just to use the bathroom

Des: HEY! That was only one time, let it go!

Nate: I would if you didn't stink up the place

Des: That's funny coming from the human gas tank himself

Nate: How did you now?!

Des: I constantly have to wear a gas mask

Nate: Coming from the GUY that has My Little Pony Posters

Des: 1) Those will never belong to me and 2) I think you just pissed off most of the brony population.

Nate: I don't give a crap ANYWAYS what are we writing about?

Des: I'm writing my first pokemon story.

Nate: Am I in it?

Des: Nathan you want to be in every one of my storys. Just do the disclaimer

Nathan: This loser is to lame to own pokemon and if you think he does im gonna come and burn your-

Des: They get it Nathan.

**Pokemon Azure Sword**

**Chapter 1 : Prologue **

**Welcome to the world of Pokemon!**

**The Vast land willed with extraordinary creatures large and small and can be found anywhere from the land to the sea, to the wide open sky. Pokemon inhabit the world along side us. People have dedicated there lives into raising and training pokemon. There are some who would do anything to help the bond between people and pokemon. Others would use them for there own malicious intent.**

**But that's for later, let's get down to what were really here for. Four new trainers start there journey in the town of beginning's Pallet Town in Kanto, each one aims to achieve a certain dream. Tomorrow is the big day and lets get to now our trainers.**

**Arin Ketchum**

**The son of Kanto Champion Ash Ketchum and famous coordinator Dawn Summer.**(Des: I have no idea what her actual last name is.) **Arin was born with his mothers looks along with his fathers curiosity, his dream is to travel to world and make many new friends. He dreams to show off any pokemon's beauty and grace though contest, whatever pokemon it may be from a Muk to Milotic he dreams to make his pokemon shine. Though unlike his best friend Brandon he doesn't care who his parents are, Arin might sound like the ultimate trainer but also has his flaws, his confidence for once and unlike his parents a very shy nature.**

**Brandon Oak**

**The son of Kanto Professor Gary Oak, like his father somewhere in his life he decided to grow somewhat selfish and some what of a jerk. The only person that can acutally hang around Brandon without punching him would be Arin. Brandon is a carbon coby of his father with blond hair. His dream is to become pokemon master and champion. His drive to be a strong trainer gives him the ability to bounce back from any loss. He will push both him and his pokemon to the limit, and get stronger to blow through any challenger. Even though he might come off as a selfish douche, he has a good heart and cares deeply for pokemon and despises all that would use pokemon as weapons.**

**Anabell Leaf**

**Anabell is a smart, young women with the dream of begin a pokemon professor. He first started volunteering with Arin and Joshua after school at the pokemon research lab and ranch. Her drive to learn and discover started when she first learn about pokemon ability's and traits, she's wanted nothing more to go on her own adventure. Being the daughter of café owners, her father disapproved when he heard it her dream and forbid her from entering the pokemon academy. Her mother ended up Knocking some sense into her husband in the end. She was allowed to travel the world, much to her Fathers dismay.**

**Joshua Heat**

**This fiery red head has a nack for being loud, obnoxious, and totally a womanizer and pervert to women everywhere. But his dream is to become a pokemon doctor. When he was young Josh had fund a sick caterpie in the forest heald it with and oran berry the experience made him realize he wanted to do it again and fueled his dream to heal pokemon. Traveling will help him understand what each and every species of pokemon needs to stay healthy and he writes it all down in his trusty notebook. He also dreams of becoming an accomplished pokemon breeder.**

**Now we'll follow these four trainers as they discover the world of pokemon!Each of these trainers drives to reach there goals with lead them through great adventures. But what the trainers aren't aware of is there journey will start out stranger than any other.**

**/O.O?\\\\\-_-!/**

**Hall of Origins **

**A call to home**

**Creatures of legends gather**

**A prophecy for tolled.**

"**Its is the time." Spoke the creator of all, Arceus spoke to those before him. " The chosen ones gather and come of age."**

**Five pokemon step before the creator.**

**Victini**

**The Victory Pokemon.**

**Manaphy**

**Seafaring Pokemon**

**Darkrai**

**The Pitch-Black Pokemon**

**Shaymin**

**The Gratitude Pokemon **

**Keldeo**

**The Colt Pokemon**

"**You five have been chosen to protect the Chosen on there journey. This task is the most important, the time has come to be sent out."**

_**YES!**_ **Came from the five guardians.**

**END of Prologue.**

Nate: Im sorry that this idiot thinks Shaymin is a Legendary, Ill beat him up later.

Des: No Shaymin is a Legendary.

Nate: But there's a bunch of them

Des: there's thousands of celebi's

Nate: But that's due to a space time thing, name legendarys theres more than one of.

Des: Mewtwo because the Mewtwo in the Genecect movie did not remember ash so I'm counting it as and second one, plus I remember Mewtwo having somewhat manly voice so im counting it as a second one , Darkrai , Latios and Latias, Genescect if they even count, and The Dogs of Johto Suicune, Entei, and Raikou. What I find weird is how Suicune (Celibi movie) and Entei somewhat got there own movies yet Raikou only got a half hour special with the protagonist from soul silver.

Nate: . . . . –runs away-

Des: -sigh- Next time ill get Tristan, Devin, or Jeremiah, I don't now if I can deal with this. Remember to review and tell me what you think! Compliments are always welcome along with advice and some forms criticism, flames can honestly kiss my Muk.


End file.
